1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial connector for interconnecting the antenna of a mobile phone to circuitry thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones comprise their own antennas but when the phone is positioned on a support in a automobile for example, the phone connects to the automobile antenna. The connection of the mobile phone to the automobile antenna requires a switch to disconnect the phone from its antenna. The connector for connection to the external antenna is typically a coaxial type of connector having an inner conductor concentrically surrounded by a ground conductor.
An example of a coaxial switching connector assembly is shown in European application 685 911 A1. The switch function is accomplished by provision of a spring loaded bush mounted concentrically around a coaxial center pin conductor and biased against a conductor pad. Disconnection between the center pin and conductor pad occurs during plugging of the complementary connector which depresses the concentric bush member. One of the problems of the latter design and other coaxial connectors, is that they are not adapted to absorb relatively large tolerances in position of the mating parts. This is particularly important in applications such as cell phones, where in comparison to the connector size, the positioning of the cell phone in its support (cradle) may vary significantly. Another problem arises from the frequent plugging and unplugging and relatively large shocks and forces to which contacts are subject.
It would be desirable to provide a coaxial connector interface that supports high mechanical solicitation and a large number of connection cycles in a compact and cost-effective manner.
In conventional designs it is typical to interconnect, via circuit traces on the cell phone PCB, the center conductor that is switched by the external antenna connector, to an antenna mounted in the phone. The connection between the antenna and PCB requires a further connection device. One of the problems of conventional interconnections between the antenna and the coaxial switching connector is the relatively poor electrical performance and the plurality of components that increase manufacturing and assembly costs. Tolerances in the positioning of the antenna relative to the printed circuit board may be fairly large. It would be advantageous to provide a connection system to the antenna that allows for large positional tolerances without diminishing the electrical performance.